1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to a surgical apparatus for positioning within a tissue tract accessing an underlying body cavity for use in minimally invasive surgical procedures, such as endoscopic and/or laparoscopic procedures, and more particularly, relates to a seal anchor member providing multiple instrument access through a single incision.
2. Description of Related Art
Increasingly, many surgical procedures are performed through small incisions in the skin. As compared to the larger incisions typically required in traditional procedures, smaller incisions result in less trauma to the patient. By reducing the trauma to the patient, the time required for recovery is also reduced. Generally, the surgical procedures that are performed through small incisions in the skin are referred to as “endoscopic”. If the procedure is performed on the patient's abdomen, the procedure is referred to as “laparoscopic”. Throughout the present disclosure, the term “minimally invasive” is to be understood as encompassing both endoscopic and laparoscopic procedures.
During a typical minimally invasive procedure, surgical objects, such as surgical access devices (e.g., trocar and cannula assemblies) or endoscopes, are inserted into the patient's body through the incision in tissue. In general, prior to the introduction of the surgical object into the patient's body, insufflation gas is used to enlarge the area surrounding the target surgical site to create a larger, more accessible work area. Accordingly, the maintenance of a substantially fluid-tight seal is desirable so as to inhibit the escape of the insufflation gas and the deflation or collapse of the enlarged surgical site.
To this end, various access devices with sealing features are used during the course of minimally invasive procedures to provide an access for surgical objects to enter the patient's body. However, a continuing need exists for an access port, which can position the access port with relative ease and with minor inconvenience for the surgeon.